


Anderson and the Shopping Trip of Doom

by bessemerprocess



Series: OT5 verse [4]
Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, OT5, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson and the Shopping Trip of Doom

Anderson comes home one day with his hands full of bags. Now, everyone involved knows that Anderson sort of hates shopping. He's still wearing that Abercrombie button up he bought in '92. Rachel has her feet in Keith's lap and they are mocking someone on Fox, until they register the handful of bags from every posh and not so posh (there's a Babies 'R US bag in there) store within a hundred miles of Manhattan.

"What'd you get, Anderson?" Rachel asks, tone tinge with both curiosity and suspicion.

"Supplies!" he responds and plops down in between them and the tv on the floor. First, he empties out a bag full of plug covers and cabinet catches. "For the baby," he says with a nod. The next bag holds a rubber duckie that tells you if your baby's bath water is scalding and mesh baby feeders meant to prevent choking. Bag after bag is like this, until a small mountain of baby safety products are taking over the apartment floor.

"You know the baby isn't due for another six months, right?" Keith asks.


End file.
